FIG. 13 shows one embodiment of a conventional shield structure for L-shaped terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In this structure, an L-shaped terminal 82 is crimped to a core wire 81a of a shielded wire 81 and is connected by bolting to an electrode 83 of a motor located under a vehicle floor. A conductive shield shell 85 is fixed by bolting to a grounded cover 84 of the motor, and the L-shaped terminal 82 is received inside the shield shell 85. A conductive braid 81b of the shielded wire 81 is connected to the shield shell 85 with a joint terminal 86 by bolting. Also, a joint terminal (not shown) for another shielded wire 81 is attached together to the joint terminal 86. The shield shell 85 and an insulating sheath 81c of the shielded wire 81 are covered by a rubber grommet 87 for waterproofing.